Normal Isn't My Thing
by Randomizer0014
Summary: When Ashlyn, a southern trouble-magnet, gets fed up with people telling her she can't defend herself in the big city, she decideds to have just one more taste of danger. She ends up meeting a few brothers and befriends them instantly. Adventures await the band of turtles and the girl. But either way... normal isn't really her thing. (Rated T for language.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my FIRST story EVER to be published on here! *confetti and fireworks in the distance* I would LOVE to be welcomed with reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Ninja Turtles in any way, shape, or form. I will one of these days!...No...No I won't. *insert super sad face here***

* * *

_**Normal. **_

What does it mean to you? You're average-everyday person going home from school and just doing nothing? Getting up, doing what'cha gotta do, then going to bed? Well...My life is ANYTHING but normal.

* * *

"Please be careful going home, Ashlyn. You know how trouble loves you." Ashlyn rolled her eyes_. Trouble doesn't LOVE me...It just loves ruining my day. You really need to get'cha facts right, missy. _ "I'll be fine, Caitlyn. I can handle myself ya know?" That earned her a questioning look. That, _'Really now? Last week you almost got raped by Purple Dragons...TWICE! I would exactly call that handleing yourself' _look. "Ash, I know you can handle yourself...Sorta," Ashlyn crossed her arms at that little comment. "But you need to be careful. The big city isn't quite fond of little southern bomb-shells like yourself."

She had a point.

In the last three weeks, Ashlyn had been mugged four times, almost raped three times, gotten hurt five, and had her arm sprained once. _So much for nice New Yorkers._ "Look Cat. It's... almost eleven-thirty. I need to get home." The brunette sighed and leaned against the door-frame. "Fine, Leave." Ashlyn laughed and hugged her. "See ya!" Before Caitlyn could reply, the blonde had taken off down the road. "Oh I hope tonights a quiet night." She said before closing the door.

* * *

_She seriously thinks I can't handle myself? Ha! I'll show her. _Ashlyn looked around and picked up her pace. _Hopefully not tonight though..I wanna live tonight! All I wanna do is go home, eat a sandwich or something, and go to bed! Heck, I starve if I have to! I just need to get home and go to sleep. _She stopped for a second, hearing the light clanking of metal down the alleyway beside her. _Don't go exploring, Ash. Dooon't do it. Just keep on walkin'. _

Ashlyn slowly started to walk down the dark alley. Curiosity always got the best of her. _Great going, Ashie. Let's go check out the suspicious noise that could possibly get you killed! You're GREATEST idea yet! You idiot._ "Well well well. What do we have here?" A hand suddenly covered her mouth. "A little girl wondering the streets." Ashlyn's eyes widened at his remark. _Oh, he did NOT just call me little! _She stared screaming her protest into his hand as she tried kicking out of his grip. "Face it girly, you ain't escaping us this time." _In your little low-life dreams, buddy! _The man suddenly jerked his hand back and yelled.

"She...She just friggin' BIT my hand!" Ashlyn smirked and wiped her mouth. _Damn right I did! Who can't defend herself now?! Ugh...That was gross. But effective! Level up for Ash! _ "Get 'er!" Two men grabbed her and she started kicking wildly, hopefully hitting someone. _Game over, McDaniels. _"Don't worry sweetie. It won't last long." The Purple Dragon chuckled and drew a knife from his pocket. _Seriously?! I'm not complaining or anything but I think it would have been better to use that the first time! Criminals can be so stupid... _Ashlyn did the best thing a woman could ever do in a time like this.

She screamed.

"Dude, that is NOT they way to treat a lady!" A voice from the shadows commented. The Dragons stopped and looked around frantacally. "W-who's there?!" _Now's my chance! _She took her knee and jerked it up, hitting him in the groin. Ashlyn couldn't help but smile deviously ans she watched the man hit the ground, doubled over in pain. _Thaaat's gonna hurt in the afterlife. _"Nice shot girly! Next time though, leave it to the pros." _Who the hell does he think he's talking to?! _The two men holding her suddenly went flying into a building, letting her escape. About five more took their place, maybe more. Ashlyn watched the fight unfold infront of her. Too bad she didn't noticed the guy from earlier come up behind her. "You're gonna pay for that, sweetheart!" She turned around. _Too late._ He swung a pipe that he had found and it hit her square in the head, causing her to cry out in pain. He smirked and raise the pipe again, "Light's out." Ash squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the blow.

It never came. "Are you alright?" She opened her eyes slowly, noticing the figure towering over her. Ashlyn crawled backwards into a wall. "It's okay, we won't hurt you." The figure said in a gentle, soothing voice. "M-my head..." She struggled to keep her eyes open as her vision started darkening. "Is she going to be alright, Don?" Ashlyn moaned a little as her head fell to the side. "We need to bring her back to the lab. I'm not sure if she'll make it." "Well we can't just bring in everyone off the street! The police will be here soon!" An obviously angered voice yelled. "She's unconcious, Raph! If you didn't here me the first time, I don't think she will make it!" Ash felt herself being picked up. She groaned and tried to fight it off, but she couldn't move. Everything was dark.

* * *

**Well there you go! My first chapter in this lovely little series! Reviews are welcomed! Enjoy!**

**~MT~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two chapters in one day?! HURRAY! I want to thank all who reviewed! I made this chapter a little longer. I'm slowly making each chapter longer than the first. As always, reviews are welcomed! Enjoy!**  
_

_**Disclaimer: Again, I still don't own them. I'm creating a plan to get them though! It involves a marshmallow launcher, a giraffe, and a sandwich. I get hungery when i'm plotting. :D**_

* * *

_Ugggh...Where am I? Okay, let's see...Um...Oh yeah! Left Caitlyn's, heard a noise, went to look, mentally murdered myself for doing that, got caught, bit them poor mans hand, point for me on that escape idea, got caught again, someone came to my rescue, gave the Dragon a knee to the...Let's skip that one, stopped myself from killing the dude who called me "girly", escaped again from the Purple Dragons, got wacked with a pipe, then went unconcious. I feel like I am forgetting something though...C'mon Ashlyn...Wake up you idiot!_

Ashlyn groaned and opened her eyes a little. "Hey guys! I think she's waking up!" Someone yelled. _Um? Hello! Almost dead girl here! Yelling is not what you should be do-Wait a minute?! People?! _Her eyes finally opened fully and she waited for her vision to regain itself. The sight she saw scared the sarcasm right out of her. Two bright blue eyes inches away from her multi-changing ones. "AHH!" She had the urge to smack the person, but she couldn't move her arm. "AHH!" The thing jumped backwards and tripped over itself, falling to the ground. "Smooth, Mikey...Are you feeling any better?" Ashlyn was lost for words. Whatever she was going to say came out in a stutter of jibberish. "Y-you're a?! What the?! I'm so! Ahh!" _Okay Ash, you've lost it! I didn't even know I had it in the first place! _The mutant turtle...thing...whatever it was, laughed. "You're confused, aren't you." Again, she couldn't find the word to describe how she was. So, she just nodded. "I'm sure you are but first, do mind me checking your head?" _My head is THROBBING. I can barely move it. Sure...I'm SO gonna let you poke my head that's in PAIN! _Despite what she thought, she slowly shook her head.

After checking her forehead and the front top of her head, he moved to the back. Once her touched where the pipe hit her, she yelped and jerked her head away from his hand. Oh if only she could hit him. "There's not serious injury, just a bad bruise. That pipe hit you pretty hard. I'm surprised you didn't lose concious right after." _I lost my mind, does that count? _"Is she gonna be alright?" Ashlyn heard a new voice. How many were there exactly? "She's going to be fine." She thought for a second "Thank you...Um." He's smiled. "Donatello." Donatello pointed to one in the red mask standing beside her. "Raphael." She glared at him for a second. _You're the one who called me "girly." When i'm able to punch you properly, I will._ "He's Michelangelo." He motioned to the oranged masked one was dusting himself off from his trip to the floor. "Aaand...Where's Le-?"

"I'm Leonardo." He said, leaning against the doorframe. _He acts like Caitlyn...Oh great. Just what I need. TWO people telling me what to do._ "And you are?" The four looked at her, waiting for her response. "I-i'm Ashlyn..." Leonardo kept his eyes on her, studying her. Ash moved a little in her spot. _What is he looking at?! Dude...Stop!_ As if he could read her thoughs, he looked and Donatello. "Is she able to walk, Donnie?" Donate-...Well, Donnie, looked at Ashlyn. "I think she can walk, but she may have dizzy spells here and there." Raphael crossed his arms and looked at them both with a smirk plasterd on his face. "So what you're saying is that when she walks she'll look drunk?" _Oookay. Can I hit him now?! _Leonardo glared at him. "Raph, that's not what he means." Raph chuckled. "Well we can't let her go up there and people think she's wasted, Leo." _Seriously! Can I just stand up and knock the hell out of him!? _Donnie frowned. "Leave it alone, Raphael." "Oooooo. You got full-named!" Michelangelo joined the mix. "Mikey! Shut up!" Raph smacked him upside the head.

"She shall stay here." Everyone look at the doorway. "But Master Splinter, Donnie says she's-" "She shall stay. End of story. May I ask you a question, Ashlyn?" _He's a rat?...Should I be surprised?_"Uh...Sure...Anything." He studied her...Just like Leo. "What is your mother's name?" Ashlyn was surprised. No one ever asked this question. Was it really important? "Kimberly...Why?" Master Splinter smiled. "Your mother was a friend of mine when I was in Japan. She was there with her husband on a vacation." _They went to Japan?! Without me?! No wonder I was forced to stay at my gradma's house..._ "Oh..." He studied her once again. "I knew you looked familiar. You're a resemblance of your mother. Except for your eyes..." That made everyone turn to look at her. _Oh my god! Stop looking at me!_ "Um...Yeah. They're a mixture of my mom and dad. They change color every now and then...Mostly light blue or gray." Leo looked at Splinter. "Why should she stay?" "Her head, Leonardo. She could get hurt again. Until it is healed, she can stay." _Oh man...This will be a loooong stay._

Donnie had finally let her stand up and walk around a bit. He was right. She had a dizzy spell right after she started walking. Luckily, Mikey had caught her before she broke anything in the lab. Now, they were sitting around, telling diffrent stories or diffrent facts about themselfves. "So Ashlyn, What do you do for fun? Walk around waiting for someone to mug you?" Raph asked with a smug look. "Oh haha. I actually draw or watch TV or something like that." Mikey suddenly got intrested after the word TV. "What do you watch?" She thought for a second. "Depends on what day it is." "Monday?" Ash smiled. "Wrestling." All of them, except for Raph, looked at her surprised. "I'm starting to like this chick." She glared at him. "I am not a "chick" i'm a girl." Raph smirked. "Whatever you say girly." _Alright, that's it! _"Okay...All day I have been wanting to hit you for calling me that. One more time, an I will." Mikey gasped. "Raph's in trooooouble!" A pillow went flying as Raph turned to Ashlyn. "Is that a challenge...Girly?" _Someone better find something to knock me out with when I go crazy. Oh wait. I already am! _Ashlyn took her hand and went to hit him, but Raph grabbed her hand, swept his leg under her feet, and pinned her to the ground. "You forgot who you're messing with, little girl." Raph smiled triumphantly. She blushed and frowned staring at him in disbelief. "I'm not little!" She heard Donnie laugh. "You are kinda short Ashlyn." "But i'm not little!" Ash mumbled something about her height. "If it helps you sleep at night, short stuff."

"RAPHAEL!" Ashlyn yelled and got one of her hands free and pushed him off. "Be careful not to hurt her. She's still healing!" Donnie tried yelling over the two's fight. Mikey on the otherhand, he found it the most amusing thing since painting Spike's shell pink. "Ahem..." They all froze. "I hope i'm not interupting anything." Leo said with a smile on his face. Ashlyn slapped Raph's shoulder and happily sat down beside Mikey. "I got what I wanted. I am happy now." Donnie got up and sat behind her, examining her head. "I'm fine. You don't have to ch-OW! DONNIE!" He smiled nervously and quickly brought his hand back. "Sorry! I just wanted to make sure." She smacked his hand when he tried to do it again. "Don't touch it!" "Alright alright! Man, just helping." Ashlyn laughed and put a hand on her head. "Well go help over there."

Leo couldn't quite figure it out, but there was something diffrent going on. Ever since she came into their lives they've all been a little closer. She wasn't just some girl they saved off the streets.

She was family.


End file.
